Veela in Need
by Sean91
Summary: Fleur and Gabrielle have a crush on Harry and they both fall in love with him during the Triwizard Tournament. Will Harry's life change for the better? Pairing is Harry/Fleur/Gabrielle.


**Veela in Need  
**

Prologue

**

* * *

**Harry James Potter is not only famous in the wizarding world, but equally famous among veela. Veela from all across the world found it remarkable that a one-year old baby could survive a killing curse and defeat the most dangerous and feared dark wizard of the 20th century.

Gabrielle Delacour had a huge crush on Harry and considered him her idol. This year the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts. She was very excited when she found out about it because she now had a chance to meet her idol and crush.

She sat on her large four-poster bed in her room at the Delacours' mansion. Her room was very large. the middle of the room to the right of the door was the four-poster bed. There were a few books and magazines in the room. Quite a few stuffed toys inhabited the room.

Gabrielle was thirteen years old and had long silvery-blond hair. She was a veela and was very stunning. Like all veela, she could entrance men with her allure. She had very few friends at Beauxbatons mainly because most of the students shunned her and her older sister, Fleur. Girls would deliberately lead potential male friends away from her and spread rumors about her and her sister.

Gabrielle's sister Fleur was also sitting in her bed in her room. It was very similar to Gabrielle's bedroom except for a few subtle differences.

Like Gabrielle, Fleur was stunningly beautiful and had long silvery-blond hair. She was a couple of inches taller than Gabrielle. Her seventeenth birthday was back in April. She also had a crush on Harry Potter and hoped to meet him during the Triwizard Tournament.

Fleur got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she got to the dining room, her mother and father were already sitting at the table. Her father, Jean Sebastian Delacour, was middle aged and had brown hair.

On the other hand, her mother, Apolline Delacour looked more like an older sister, despite being in her mid 40's. She was also a veela had long silvery-blond hair.

"Good morning Fleur," said Apolline.

"Good morning maman," said Fleur.

"Did you sleep well?" Apolline asked.

"I slept pretty well," said Fleur.

"Here comes Gabrielle," said Jean.

Gabrielle walked happily into the dining room and sat next to Fleur.

"Good morning Fleur," said Gabrielle.

"Good morning Gabrielle," said Fleur.

"I slept pretty good last night," said Gabrielle. "I can't wait for breakfast."

"I'm sure we're all hungry," said Jean.

A couple of house-elves served them breakfast.

They all ate their breakfast. As soon as everyone was finished, Fleur and Gabrielle went upstairs and played a couple games of wizard chess.

The rest of the day was eventless, but went well.

That evening during dinner, Jean announced that they were all going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow.

"That's going to be a lot of fun!" said Gabrielle.

"Bulgaria and Ireland are going to play," said Jean.

"I've heard that Bulgaria's mascots are veela," said Fleur.

"Oui," said Jean.

"That should be interesting," said Fleur.

"Ireland has the mischievous leprechauns as their mascot," said Gabrielle.

* * *

The next day, the family woke up at 4 AM and took a portkey to where the Quidditch World Cup was going to be held. Jean and Apolline set up a tent and they all walked inside. The interior of the tent was very spacious and roomy.

"I wonder who is going to win," said Gabrielle as she sat down in a chair.

"I bet it is Bulgaria," said Fleur, sitting down next to Gabrielle.

"Oui, and their seeker is the best in the world," said Gabrielle.

"Oui," said Fleur.

That evening, Jean, Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle headed up to the stadium. A few minutes later, the announcer, Ludo Bagman, announced that Bulgaria's mascots were walking on to the field.

About a hundred veela walked onto the field. Their skin glowed like moonlight and their silvery-blond hair fanned out from behind them without wind.

Jean plugged his ears just as the veela began to dance. Gabrielle knew that Jean plugged his ears to help ward off the allure of the veela on the field. She looked around and saw that a few men were getting ready to jump.

Soon, the veela stopped dancing and settled down on the side of the field. Bagman then announced the Ireland's mascots, which were leprechauns.

Gabrielle noticed that all the players broomsticks were Firebolts.

Soon the game was underway. Ireland's chasers were too good for the Bulgarian ones and they kept scoring. Bulgaria's seekers kept getting fouled. The leprechauns were making fun of the Bulgarian team as the veela started to dance again. The referee, who was under the influence of the veela, attempted to send the veela off the field. But he came to his senses and got back on his broom.

Soon, Bulgaria fouled once again, and the leprechauns shot a rude sign at the veela, which enraged them enough to change into their bird-like form and pelt the leprechauns with fireballs. British Ministry officials attempted with no success to separate the veela and leprechauns.

The Irish seeker did the Wronski Feint, which resulted in Krum crashing onto the field. He immediately got stampeded by eight veela. He got back onto his broom and caught the Golden Snitch, ending the game.

"What," shouted Gabrielle. "He should have waited until the chasers could score a couple more goals."

"I think he wanted to end the game," said Jean.

The veela transformed back into their human form and were sad that Bulgaria lost. The leprechauns immediately stomped off the field.

Later that night, Death Eaters attacked the campsite. This made Gabrielle worried.

"Everybody to the woods," said Jean.

Fleur led a terrified Gabrielle into the woods. They soon came across two veela.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

"Death Eaters are attacking the campsite," said Fleur.

"Oh my god," said the other veela.

"I've noticed more people coming in here," said the first veela.

"We should get further into the woods," said Fleur. "See you later."

Gabrielle and Fleur went further into the woods.

"MORSMODRE," yelled a man's voice a few minutes later, and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

"Oh my god," cried Gabrielle.

"It's okay," said Fleur. She too, was scared.

Gabrielle, Fleur, Apolline, and Jean went back to the mansion a few minutes later. Fleur managed to calm Gabrielle down.

"I was scared that they would hurt my idol," said Gabrielle.

"I was scared of that too," said Fleur. "Just remain calm and you will be okay."

Fleur left the room. Gabrielle went to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Well. that' s the end of the prologue. The real story doesn't begin until Chapter 1, which should be posted soon.


End file.
